Stand by me
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: El destino de una persona esta trazado desde que esta nace. Sakura creía que su destino era morir en las calles sin saber sobre su pasado, hasta que el príncipe le dice quien era en realidad. Shaoran, su misterioso héroe... a sueldo? SXS UA Cap 3 UP!
1. El brazalete del rey

**Stand by me**

**Summary:** El destino de una persona esta trazado desde que esta nace. Sakura creía que su destino era morir en las calles sin saber sobre su pasado, hasta que el príncipe le dice quien era en realidad. Shaoran, su misterioso héroe... a sueldo? SXS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** El brazalete del rey

Corría por el pueblo a mas no poder. No pensaba que tuviera tanta fuerza en las piernas. Mira por sobre el hombro para ver si la seguían persiguiendo o no, para luego soltar un bufido mirando al frente... Seguían corriendo tras ella... Inconscientemente dobla en una esquina llegando a un callejón sin salida. Así los sujetos logran alcanzarla, uno de ellos tenia una navaja en una mano y se acercaban a ella peligrosamente.

Da unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared de la calle sin salida... Miraba el filo de la navaja mientras pensaba que hacer... Había comenzando a sentir miedo, no deseaba que le robaran las pocas cosas que poseía. Cierra los ojos al sentirlos acercarse...

-No deberían asustar así a una chica tan bonita-cuestiona alguien frente a ella

-Bonita?- Cuestiona la joven sorprendida abriendo los ojos para ver la espalda del joven frente a ella.

-Quitate!- Ordena uno de ellos, al parecer el líder.

-No voy a hacerlo-responde el con calma- Que quieren con ella?

-Ella tomo algo que no le pertenece!- Musita molesto para luego mirar a la joven detrás del chico-Maldita niña! dame ese brazalete!- Ordena molesto para luego empujar al joven frente a el y acercarse a la chica quien se encoge de miedo, comenzando a forcejear.

-Hey, espera-interviene el recién llegado empujándolo para separándolo de la chica- Nada en la vida es gratis...

-Que?- El hombre lo mira molesto-Quitate!

-Les propongo algo...-responde el- Voy a entregarles a la chica sin chistar por una buena cantidad de dinero

-No pienso pagarte!- Exclama el hombre molesto para luego lanzarse a atacarlo

Así ambos comienzan a pelear. Dejando como perdedor al hombre de la navaja quien se escapa con sus compañeros

-Que molestia...-cuestiona el castaño con cierto enfado. La joven cae sentada al suelo

-Estas bien?-cuestiona el extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla

-Ah... si... gracias...- Susurra poniéndose de pie

-Solo son 50 monedas de oro-sonríe

La joven lo mira en silencio para luego plantarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Hey! estas loca?-cuestiona dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-Te lo merecías!! primero querías venderme!! y ahora me cobras!!!- Exclama molesta para luego irse

-No vas a irte así! Yo no trabajo por nada!-se queja el siguiéndola

-No me importa!

-No voy a dejarte en paz hasta que no me pagues!

-No pienso pagarte...- Responde acelerando el paso

-Tenes que pagar por mis servicios!

-Se supone que lo hacías por el hecho de ayudarme!

-Estas loca? No arriesgaría mi vida por algo así

-Sos un idiota!

-Pero voy a hacerme rico-sonríe

La joven se detiene y lo mira para luego pisarlo con fuerza e irse corriendo

-Auch... no vas a escapar!!-la sigue

La ojiverde corre con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían por lo que el castaño acaba perdiéndola entre la gente

-Ese idiota!- Se quejaba la joven cansada de tanto correr. Al ir caminando distraída, choca con un hombre

-Buenas tardes señorita... estamos buscando un valioso brazalete... y ofrecemos una gran recompensa por el...

-Un brazalete?- Cuestiona la joven llevándose las manos a los bolsillos

-Si... pertenece al rey

-Al... Rey?

-Así es

-Ya veo...- Asiente

-Sabe del él?

-Ahm... no... lo siento- Responde para luego voltear y comenzar a caminar tropezando con una piedra, dejando caer el brazalete.

-Hey! ese es!-exclama molesto tomando al brazalete con una mano y la chica con la otra- Arréstenla!

-Ouch...- Susurra la joven para luego morder la mano del oficial e irse corriendo. Lo sujetos la siguen hasta lograr capturarla y llevarla a la prisión del castillo

-Hey!! yo ya dije que se lo quite a otro sujeto!! no sabia que era ese!!- Se queja.

-Callate niña-responde el guardia que vigilaba la celda

-No soy una niña!

-Claro claro...-responde divertido el

-No lo soy!!!

-Bien...-responde el sujeto quien le daba la espalda para acomodarse mejor el sombrero- Voy a liberarte a cambio de 25 monedas de oro

-Que?- Cuestiona la joven sorprendida

-Acepta o no?

-No tengo esa cantidad!- Se queja molesta -Ya dije que soy inocente!! así que déjeme salir!!

-Con cuanto dinero contas?

-Que te importa!?

-Con esa actitud no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio

-Déjame salir!!

-Jaja eso te pasa por robar lo que no te pertenece-cuestiona el guardia dándose vuelta, allí la chica descubre que se trataba del joven que la había salvado antes

-Vos!!- Lo señala

-Yo-sonríe

-MMh!! déjame salir!!

-Ya te dije que nada es gratis...

-Que me dejes salir!!

-Si me lo pedís así vas a pudrirte ahí dentro-bosteza

-Por favor??

-Necesito dinero

-Para que?

-Eso no te importa

-Bien! igual no tengo dinero! crees que habría robado a ese sujeto de ser así?

-Entonces no pienso arriesgarme

-Ni siquiera por ser una chica bonita?- Cuestiona divertida

-Pensaste que eso iba enserio?

La ojiverde lo mira con odio para luego sacarse un zapato y lanzárselo en la cabeza

-Auch!-se queja el viéndola molesto

La joven lo mira del mismo modo mientras se sacaba el otro zapato

-Sos una chica torpe y violenta!

-Vos sos avaro

-Para mi todo en la vida es el dinero

-Entonces sos tonto

-Porque? si tengo dinero puedo comprar lo que sea...

-No es cierto

-Claro que si

-Hay cosas que no podes comprar

-Como que?

-Amor...- Responde la ojiverde luego de pensar un momento.

-Eso no me interesa-responde encogiéndose de hombros

-Piedra

-Pensa lo que quieras, pero vos estas dentro de la celda

-Uuh!! te odio!!- Le lanza el otro zapato dándole en el rostro.

-Maldita!-se queja el adolorido

-Le di! le di!!- Festejaba la joven

-Nunca vas a salir de aquí!-exclama molesto para luego irse

-Que?- Cuestiona mirando fuera de la celda -Espera!! no me dejes!!-

Pero no recibe respuesta ya que el joven ya se había ido

-Tengo 5 monedas de oro!! eso sirve?- Cuestiona esperanzada

Nuevamente reina el silencio, que es interrumpido por los pasos de otros guardias. La ojiverde se sobresalta para luego ir a sentarse en una esquina de la celda.

-Mañana será ejecutada-anuncia uno de ellos

-E...Ejecutada!?- Cuestiona llevándose las manos al cuello

-Así es, robarle al rey es un delito que solo se paga con la muerte

-Pero yo no le robe!!

Los guardias deciden ignorarla mientras jugaban a las cartas

-Yo no le robe al Rey...- Repite molesta. Los tipos solo se ríen.

-Monos imbéciles...- Susurra para si misma

Rápidamente llega la noche, la chica se sentía muy nerviosa al saber que le quedaban pocas horas de vida... se sobresalta al oír pasos nuevamente en la escalera... ya seria hora? Gira la cabeza para mirar hacia allí asustada, y se sorprende al ver al joven del día anterior quien jugaba con una llave

-Vos de nuevo? no estoy para juegos sabes!?- Se queja molesta

-Escuche algo de 5 monedas de oro...

-Solo escuchas lo que queres...- Suspira molesta-Podrias dejarme en paz? van a cortarme la cabeza en unas horas... y quiero rezar

-Soy una mala persona...-comenta él- Pero tampoco tanto...-suspira y se acerca para luego abrir la reja

La ojiverde lo mira desconfiada... -Que vas a pedir a cambio?-

-Ya que no tenes dinero no puedo pedirte nada mas

-Nada mas?

-Se te ocurre algo que puedas darme en agradecimiento?

-Soy libre... libre como el viento!- Susurra animada ignorándolo mientras se ponía los zapatos.

El suspira resignado y camina hacia el sitio por donde había entrado

-No puedo darte nada... vos ya lo dijiste...- Responde siguiéndolo

-Ajá...-el asiente corriendo un enorme trozo de piedra enseñándole un pasadizo secreto.

-Claro, te besaría... pero no soy bonita y podrías enfermarte...- Comenta pasando por el lugar que le indicaba.

-Jaja un beso para el noble caballero que rescata a la "bella princesa"-responde el yendo primero para guiarla

-"Noble caballero"- Responde con ironía la joven para luego tomarle un pie y hacerlo caer al suelo

-Mal agradecida-musita enfadado tomándose luego el brazo en el que acababa de rasparse con la roca al caer

-Lo siento...- Musita al verle el brazo para luego mirar la herida-No es nada... si vamos a mi casa puedo curarte...- Comenta

-No puedo confiar en vos-responde mientras caminaba

-Te doy esto...- Responde enseñándole una moneda de oro que tenia en el bolsillo. El se la quita de la mano y la guarda en su bolsillo

-No es suficiente

-Hey!! eso era mío!!

-Dijiste bien, era

-Mph... Idiota... solo quería ayudarte pero... bien! ojala se infecte!

-Claro, de ultima tendré q cortarme el brazo

-Bien!

Ambos recorren el resto del trayecto en silencio hasta llegar a la salida del túnel que daba a la calle. Allí la ojiverde lo toma del otro brazo y lo guía hacia su casa.

-Hey! soltame! estas secuestrándome!-se queja el

-Si, si... te secuestro...- Responde para luego mirar el lugar al que habían llegado, una pequeña casita vieja y descuidada. La joven entra y lo hace sentarse en su cama para luego ir a buscar algo para tratar la herida del chico

-Sólo lo haces porque te sentís culpable

-Por eso te secuestro...- Agrega vendándole el brazo con cuidado, luego de desinfectarle la herida-Lo hago como agradecimiento por sacarme de ahí... porque no tengo con que pagarte...

-Es muy inteligente de tu parte... lastimarme para luego curarme y decir que es en agradecimiento...

-Puedo dejar que se te pudra el brazo...- Responde molesta

-Puedo trabajar con uno solo-responde el sin darle importancia

-No deberías hablar así...- Comenta

-Porque no?

-Pienso que no te estas valorando...- Responde terminando de vendarle el brazo para luego acomodarle la manga de la prenda que llevaba puesta.

-Da igual-responde poniéndose de pie

-No da igual...- Lo mira-Deberías cuidarte

-Mhh si...claro...-asiente

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio para luego sentarse mirando una pared

-Ya me voy-agrega el

-Bien, cuidate...- Responde para luego suspirar

-Claro... No robes cosas de tanto valor de nuevo, no voy a estar siempre ahí para salvarte

-Yo que sabia que era del rey!?

-Claro claro...-suspira

-MMh! te golpearía...- Musita molesta cruzándose de brazos

-No voy a dejar que lo hagas de nuevo-responde simplemente caminando hacia la puerta

-Devolveme mi moneda...- Culmina poniéndose de pie

-Ya te dije que es mía-responde el abriendo la puerta

-Es mía!

-Es mi pago

-No!- Se queja para luego suspirar resignada-Bien, andate

-Eso hago-responde él- No voy a seguir en este horrible pueblo por mas tiempo

-Bien...

-Que tengas suerte-agrega antes de salir

La ojiverde suspira y se acuesta en su cama.

Un par de días después alguien toca la puerta de su casa

-Que fastidio...- Susurra poniéndose de pie -Quien es?- Cuestiona desde dentro sin intenciones de abrir

-Venimos a buscarla del castillo, son ordenes del rey

-No pienso ir ahí! no van a cortarme la cabeza!

-Eso fue una confusión

-Confusión?- Abre para luego mirar a la persona frente a ella.

-No vamos a ejecutarla señorita, pero necesitamos que nos acompañe, el rey quiere verla

-Verme...- Repite para luego asentir.

Ella sale de su casa y camina hasta el castillo siendo escoltada por los 4 soldados. Se sentía incomoda... que crimen había cometido para que el Rey quisiera verla?

Al llegar le indican que pasara a una sala contigua, donde varias mujeres la esperaban, ellas la guían a una enorme tina donde la ayuda a bañarse y luego le dan ropa limpia. La ojiverde cada vez entendía menos... que pasaba? Suspira y luego sale de la sala... siendo guiada a otro salón mas, este mas grande y lujoso que el anterior

-El rey la espera, compórtese-musita una de ellas indicándole que caminara hasta el final de la sala. La joven maldice por lo bajo para luego caminar hacia donde le indicaban. Allí descubre a un sujeto aproximadamente de la misma edad que ella, vestía de modo muy lujoso y tenia una especie de papiro antiguo que le tapaba el rostro. La castaña permanece en silencio mirándolo. No tenia idea de lo que debía hacer en presencia del rey.

Él, por su parte, no parecía notar su presencia ya que leía con detenimiento la antigua escritura. La ojiverde, ya cansada de permanecer de pie, se aclara la garganta haciendo notar su presencia

-Mh?-el sujeto baja el papel para verla, sorprendiéndola, ya que se trataba del chico de antes- Buenas noches, lamento haberla echo venir tan tarde

La ojiverde lo mira para luego fruncir el ceño molesta-Es una broma no?-

-Que? Porque lo dice?-cuestiona sin comprender

-V...vos!- Lo señala molesta -Te estas burlando de mi!

-Disculpe si parece una broma, pero no lo es...

-Claro que lo es! primero me acusan por haber robado un brazalete que le saque a un idiota que me ataco en la calle! y vos primero trataste de venderme y luego me querías cobrar para salvarme de ese tipo y luego para sacarme de esa horrible celda!- Exclama molesta -Y resulta que sos el Rey!? es un chiste!?

-Señorita, creo que me esta confundiendo con otra persona, es la primera vez que nos vemos...-suspira- Y ese brazalete... es muy importante, no por su valor material... y si mis sospechas son ciertas le pertenece

-A mi?- Cuestiona ya mas calmada

-Así es-asiente y saca el brazalete el cual tenia en su bolsillo para enseñárselo

-No puede ser mío... de ser así no lo habría robado...

-Tal vez no lo recuerde...-responde con calma para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros- Permítame-agrega para luego hacerle el cabello hacia un lado buscando algo en su cuello

-Que quiere?!- cuestiona llevándose la mano al cuello

-Espere por favor, no me malinterprete...-responde apartando su mano para luego sonreír complacido al encontrar lo que buscaba

-Que es tan gracioso!? esa marca es de nacimiento va a matarme por eso!?

-Claro que no...-responde- Significa que usted es la sacerdotisa de este lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas gente bonita!! Acá estoy subiendo otro fic nuevo, esta vez un SxS que escribimos hace bastante y creemos que va a gustarles, otra historia antigua al igual que "Me against the world".

Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen bonitos reviews! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	2. El guardián

Stand by me

**Stand by me**

**Summary:** El destino de una persona esta trazado desde que esta nace. Sakura creía que su destino era morir en las calles sin saber sobre su pasado, hasta que el príncipe le dice quien era en realidad. Shaoran, su misterioso héroe... a sueldo? SXS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** El guardián

_-Que quiere?!- cuestiona llevándose la mano al cuello_

_-Espere por favor, no me malinterprete...-responde apartando su mano para luego sonreír complacido al encontrar lo que buscaba_

_-Que es tan gracioso!? esa marca es de nacimiento va a matarme por eso!?_

_-Claro que no...-responde- Significa que usted es la sacerdotisa de este lugar._

-Sacerdotisa?- La ojiverde lo mira para luego reírse enérgicamente

-Esa marca que lleva en el cuello lo demuestra

-Por favor... yo no puedo ser una sacerdotisa...- Responde todavía divertida.

-Mire...-agrega mostrándole los símbolos tallados en el brazalete- Es el mismo

La joven suspira y toma el brazalete para mirarlo atentamente... -Es cierto...- Susurra llevándose una mano al cuello

-No estoy mintiéndole... la sacerdotisa reencarno en usted...cual es su nombre?

-Ahm... Sakura...- Responde dudosa.

-Sakura... Es un placer conocerla-sonríe-

-No... no vas a cobrarme por nada de esto no?

-Mh? Claro que no-niega con la cabeza- Ahora vas a tener todo lo que mereces por ser la sacerdotisa que protege a este lugar...

-Proteger?- Cuestiona para luego negar con la cabeza... -No, no! yo no protejo nada... no pude ni defenderme sola...- se queja

-Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Sakura lo mira mientras pensaba... luego asiente y mira la puerta -Y usted? cual es su nombre?-

-Soy Kai...-responde el haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Esta bien...- Asiente -Disculpe por mi descortesía de antes, Alteza...- Susurra sin saber que hacer

-No te preocupes, entiendo que estuvieras asustada, además todo esto fue muy repentino…

-Como supo que era yo?- Cuestiona -Antes no vieron mi marca...

-Puedo sentirlo...-responde tomando sus manos- Sabes? Yo... desde pequeño supe que iba a enamorarme de la sacerdotisa... como si fuera mi destino…

-Enamorarse? destino?- Cuestiona mirándolo sin comprender... ese tipo estaba loco?

-Así es...-responde el con una sonrisa

-Yo?- Se señala todavía sorprendida.

-Si...-asiente- De ahora en mas vas a vivir aquí, en el palacio

-En el palacio? es en serio?

-Si...-asiente- Vas a vivir como una princesa

Sakura lo mira en silencio sorprendida... no creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Enseguida van a indicarte cual será tu habitación

-Si, claro...- Asiente

Rápidamente entran un par de jóvenes quienes la acompañan a su nueva habitación, era enorme

-Wow...- Es lo único que logra articular la ojiverde sorprendida

-Si necesita algo puede llamarnos-comentan las jóvenes antes de irse

-Si... claro...- Asiente mirando la puerta cerrarse

Al día siguiente las jóvenes la ayudan a vestirse con un elegante vestido de gasa rosa mientras le explican que se llevaría a cabo un desfile en que se la presentaría.

-Es muy largo... voy a tropezar...- Se queja sosteniendo la falda del vestido

Ellas solo se ríen y la acompañan a la salida ayudándola a subir en el enorme carruaje

-Gracias...- Suspira.

Así comienza el desfile, la gente se amontonaba a los lados de la calle para poder verla mientras la saludaban pidiéndole salud, dinero y demás bendiciones

-Como se supone que les doy eso?- Se preguntaba entre dientes la joven mientras sonreía forzosamente y los saludaba.

Cuando le desfile termina la gente comienza a dispersarse, y la chica baja acalorada del carruaje.

-Se me pega al cuerpo...- Se queja sacudiéndose el vestido

-Así que no tenias dinero..-musita alguien a sus espaldas

-Mhh?- Voltea sin comprender para mirarlo

-Así que sos rica-agrega el castaño quien comía una manzana

-Rica?- Cuestiona sin comprender.

-Pagame lo que me debes-exige él

-No voy a pagarte nada...

-Porque no!?

-Porque no!! querías venderme!!

-Y ya que no pude…

-Q...que pensas hacer?- Cuestiona dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-Vos sos el chico del otro día!-exclama uno de los guardas- el que nos engaño!

-Los engaño?- La ojiverde los mira sorprendida

-Maldito niño...-se queja otro- Atrápenlo!-agrega, rápidamente los guardas lo persiguen capturándolo

-Esperen!- Los detiene la ojiverde antes de que comenzaran a golpearlo.

-Callese señorita, nosotros solo respetamos las ordenes del rey

-Pero...- Comienza a decir... -Obedezcan a su sacerdotisa... yo soy su protectora saben!?

-Este sujeto va a ir preso-responde el jefe dándole una orden a los demás quienes llevan al castaño al castillo. La ojiverde los mira llevárselo en silencio, para luego entrar en el castillo... Caminando hasta la sala real donde el rey revisaba unos papeles.

-Alteza...

-Sakua?-cuestiona volviéndose a verla- Buenos días...-sonríe- Como te fue en el desfile?

-Ahm... bien...- Asiente-Pero... un amigo mío esta en las celdas...- Suspira.

-Un amigo tuyo?

-Si...- Asiente... -Se acerco para hablarme... pero los guardias dijeron que los habían engañado y luego se lo llevaron...- Suspira -Que puedo hacer alteza?

-Pero... si se lo llevaron debió ser por algo Sakura...

-Pero... el no es malo...

-Estas segura que no es un criminal?

-Si...- Asiente.-El me salvo dos veces...- Agrega a modo de berrinche

-Voy a hablar con los guardias-responde él- Pero hasta mañana deberá quedarse allí

-Puedo verlo?- Cuestiona

-Si...-asiente- Anda con cuidado

-Esta bien...- Asiente

El rey la mira ir hacia las celdas y luego se vuelve a lo que hacia. La ojiverde baja hacia donde estaba el castaño encerrado, él estaba siendo vigilado por un guardia.

-Disculpe... podría hablar con el?- Cuestiona la joven señalando al prisionero

-Mh? Claro

-A solas...- Agrega al ver que no se movía

-No se acerque mucho, puede ser peligroso-agrega para luego salir

-Peligroso...- Repite la ojiverde viéndolo irse para luego mirar al ambarino. El estaba sentado en un rincón de la celda sin hacer nada en especial

-Hey...- Lo llama la ojiverde -No vas a agradecerme? ya mañana podes irte...- Comenta.

-No se de que hablas-responde el de malhumor- Dejame en paz

-Que mal educado...- Suspira-Son 50 monedas de oro por convencer al rey

-Quien sos?-cuestiona el viéndola

Sakura suspira y le explica todo-No se por que te doy explicaciones...-agrega luego.

-Así que sos alguien importante... que curioso...

-Ni yo lo sabia hasta ayer...- Responde rascándose una oreja

-Tuviste mucha suerte en que te confundieran con esa chica

-Confundirme?- Cuestiona

-Claro, no sos la sacerdotisa

-Claro... ella tendría mas clase no?

-Según se... la sacerdotisa siempre reencarna en una princesa...

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego alejarse de la celda-Entonces... esta mal que sea yo por ser una pordiosera?

-No se si esta mal o bien, no se mucho del tema

-Que lastima que esta marca diga que lo soy...- Responde señalándose el cuello

-Si el rey lo dice debes serlo... eso creo

-Sos un tonto...- Susurra sujetándose el vestido para luego ir hacia la salida.

-Hey... porque me ayudas?

-Porque vos lo hiciste...- Responde -Aunque intentaste cobrarme por eso...

-Yo sólo lo hice por el dinero...porque lo haces vos? para pagarme el favor?

-No se porque lo hago...- Culmina-No me interesa pagarte...

-Bueno… gracias señorita sacerdotisa

-Me llamo Sakura...- Lo mira por sobre el hombro.

-Sakura...-repite él-

-Si...- Responde... -Señorita sacerdotisa es muy largo... así que podes llamarme Sakura

-Esta bien...-responde él- No lo recuerdo, yo te dije mi nombre?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Soy Shaoran...-responde él

-Shaoran...- Repite la joven asintiendo-Bien...

El asiente y bosteza

-Bien... cuidate...- Culmina saliendo. El asiente y la mira salir. La ojiverde camina hacia su habitación donde entra dispuesta a sacarse la ropa para ir a tomar un baño.

Al día siguiente los guardas libren al castaño. De ese entonces pasan un par de días en el que no se vuelven a encontrar. Una tarde, la ojiverde decide salir a caminar para recorrer la ciudad, por lo que va a pedir permiso al Rey para salir... él le dice que podía salir pero que fuera con cuidado ya que las calles estaban peligrosas, y que no regresara de noche. La joven asiente animada y luego de despedirse sale... Se sobresalta al sentir que unos sujetos la seguían por lo que comienza a apresurar el paso..

-Hey... sos esa chica no? la del desfile…

La joven traga saliva y los mira por sobre el hombro-Me... me están confundiendo

-Si! sos esa chica!-exclama otro apresurándose para tomarla del brazo

-Soltame!!- Exclama asustada

-Claro que no linda, vas a venir con nosotros

-Que!? no!- Grita al tiempo que intenta zafarse

-Si! El rey va a pagarnos bien por vos

-No! suéltenme!

-Claro claro...-responde el primero tomando ambas muñecas de la chica inmovilizándola

-Por favor déjenme ir!

-No querida-responde el segundo para luego cubrirle la boca. La ojiverde se sacude intentando liberarse. En eso se siente liberada de repente, alguien había golpeado a uno de los sujetos. Al poder mover sus manos, voltea para ver que pasaba... Su salvador a quien aun no podía reconocer peleaba con dos sujetos quien rato después huyen. Suspira intentando calmar sus nervios para luego volver a mirar al chico frente a ella

-Muchas gracias...

-No fue nada...-responde el castaño- Parece que siempre llego en el momento justo

-Debo de tener suerte... siempre apareces para salvarme de mis problemas...

-Eso parece-asiente- Anda con más cuidado la próxima

-Eso es todo?- Cuestiona-Nada de "son 50 monedas de oro" ni nada parecido?- Agrega

-No vas a pagarme, no importa-suspira

Sakura suspira y lo toma de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona

-No vas... ni a decirlo?- Cuestiona-Debería asustarme por eso...

-Si queres pagarme no voy a rechazar el dinero-responde el

-Sos un chico raro...

-Mhh gracias?-suspira

Sakura suspira y luego comienza a caminar de nuevo. El castaño la mira dudoso, tal vez seria buena idea que la acompañara de camino al palacio. La joven da un salto torpe al pisarse el vestido.

-Estas bien?-cuestiona Shaoran quien se había acercado para sostenerla y que no se golpeara- Se ve que no estas acostumbrada a esta ropa…

-Es un vestido muy largo...- Responde mirando el suelo avergonzada.

-Jaja ya lo creo...-asiente

La ojiverde asiente enderezándose para luego mirar como dos guardias corrían hacia el ambarino y lo apresaban.

-Hey! y ahora que?

-Esta arrestado por atacar a la sacerdotisa!!

-Que? No la ataque!-se queja el

-Claro que si!- Exclama el hombre

-Idiotas! no lo haría!

-Entonces como explica lo de recién!?

-Me ayudaba porque me había mareado...- Interviene la ojiverde separando al ambarino de los soldados-Deberían tratarlo con mas respeto! el me salvo... es un héroe!

-Un héroe?-cuestiona uno extrañado

-Claro que si! el me salvo! así que ténganle respeto, por favor...- Agrega con firmeza, Shaoran la miraba un poco sorprendido

-Un héroe...- Agrega el otro divertido para luego reír.

-Si, un héroe...- Responde -Deberían recompensarlo por haberme salvado... de no ser por el, hubiera muerto...- Agrega

-Mejor vamonos señorita-agrega uno de ellos

-En cuanto a vos...- Agrega el otro viendo al ambarino con odio.

-El... va a venir con nosotros...- Responde la ojiverde asintiendo

-Mhp... bien-responde el otro resignado

-Bien...- La ojiverde sonríe y comienza a caminar. Todos van en silencio hasta el palacio, donde la ojiverde le cuenta a Kai lo ocurrido para luego acusar a los guardias.

-Decile a ese chico que disculpe a mis guardas-comenta el rey, Shaoran esperaba fuera de la habitación- Y recompénsenlo por su acción

-Recompensarlo como?

-Con dinero...

-Pero salvo mi vida...- Responde la ojiverde

-Que propones?

-Podrías... darle trabajo...- Propone para luego permanecer pensativa -Como mi guardián...- Agrega

-Eso queres?

-No tendrías que mover tantos guardias cuando yo salgo...- Responde -Y el tendría trabajo...- Explica -Los dos ganan...

-Por mi esta bien-resuelve el

-Muchas gracias...- Sonríe para luego quedarse mirándolo pensativa al tiempo que sentía calofríos al recordar lo que le había dicho cuando la conoció...

-Que pasa?

-Solo pensaba, alteza...- Responde

-En que? si puedo saberlo

-Recordaba algo...- Sonríe para luego mirar el suelo apenada.

-Que cosa?

-Cuando me trajeron a este lugar...- Explica

-Estas contenta de vivir aquí?

-Si… claro...- Asiente

-Eso es bueno-sonríe

-Por que?

-Porque quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí

-Es muy considerado de su parte

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-sonríe

-Y... por que, majestad?

-Desearía que... te quedaras aquí para siempre

-Es muy amable conmigo- suspira y luego hace una reverencia-Debo... retirarme...

-Si...-asiente-

-Con permiso...- Susurra para luego salir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que haia dicho, el la amaba solo por ser la sacerdotisa? Eso tenia algun valor? En realidad siquiera se conocian… era todo tan raro! Pero las cosas de a poco se acomodaban…tal vez podria acostumbrarse.


	3. Símbolo

Stand by me

**Stand by me**

**Summary:** El destino de una persona esta trazado desde que esta nace. Sakura creía que su destino era morir en las calles sin saber sobre su pasado, hasta que el príncipe le dice quien era en realidad. Shaoran, su misterioso héroe... a sueldo? SXS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3**: Símbolo

_-Desearía que... te quedaras aquí para siempre_

_-Es muy amable conmigo- suspira y luego hace una reverencia-Debo... retirarme..._

_-Si...-asiente-_

_-Con permiso...- Susurra para luego salir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho, el la amaba solo por ser la sacerdotisa? Eso tenia algún valor? En realidad siquiera se conocían… era todo tan raro! Pero las cosas de a poco se acomodaban…tal vez podría acostumbrarse._

Shaoran la esperaba afuera mientras conversaba con una de las jóvenes que asistían a Sakura. La ojiverde los mira y luego comienza a caminar hacia su habitación...

-Hey! Sakura!- la llama el castaño haciendo que se detenga. La aludida gira la cabeza para mirarlo

-Si?- Cuestiona para luego sonreír levemente -Hablamos luego ahora estas ocupado- Culmina

-Mh? pero quiero saber si van a matarme o van a premiarme-responde él

-Ah! eso...- Se detiene y gira para mirarlo, l la mira curioso. La ojiverde abre la boca para hablar... luego sonríe y extiende la mano...

-50 monedas de oro por la información

El frunce el cejo molesto. La joven ríe divertida por su reacción y luego suspira para explicarle todo...

-Yo no quiero eso!-se queja- Hubiera preferido tomar el dinero y marcharme! porque decidiste por mi?

-Porque... por solo vigilarme van a pagarte mas de lo que pedías... y vas a reunir el dinero que querías mas rápido... y vas a poder marcharte como deseabas...- Explica

-Mhh... Pero... trabajar aquí...

-Que tiene?

-Me cae mal la gente de la realeza

-Bien... entonces andate sin nada en las manos...- Responde encogiéndose de hombros para luego irse a su habitación. El la mira irse enfadado, quien se creía que era para tratarlo así?? Sakura entra en su habitación y luego entra a darse un baño. Rato después se sobresalta al escuchar la puerta abrirse bruscamente. Rápidamente se cubre con la bata de seda que llevaba puesta, para luego mirar hacia la puerta...

-Por fin! odio estos sitios tan enormes!! Estuve mas de media hora buscando la...-se quejaba el castaño para luego quedarse callado al ver a la joven a medio vestir

La ojiverde se cierra mas la bata con las manos... -LARGO!!- Exclama sonrojada

-Ah...eh...yo...-musita el ya que había olvidado lo que quería decir

-Estas sordo!?- Lo mira -Que te vayas!-

-Pero... tengo que hablar con vos...

-Podrías por lo menos salir hasta que me termine de vestir?- cuestiona mirando hacia otro lado-O preferís quedarte a ver como lo hago?- Agrega con fastidio

-No tendría ningún problema…

-Andate...- Musita molesta

-Jaja esta bien, avisame cuando termines-agrega saliendo

La ojiverde mira la puerta para luego lanzar un cepillo molesta y después cambiarse. Shaoran esperaba en la puerta aun con la imagen mental de la chica en bata

-Ya esta...- Anuncia luego de un momento yendo a sentarse en su cama. El castaño entra cerrando tras si para luego examinarla con la mirada, la ropa que usaba era toda muy bonita y elegante

-Estúpido vestido...- Se queja acomodándolo para luego cruzarse de brazos-Hombres... que se cree entrar a mi habitación así como si nada cuando me cambio...- Murmuraba para mi misma molesta

-Jaja deja de quejarte, vas a arrugarte...

-Callate!- Lo mira molesta

-Claro...-sonríe- Venia a decirte que iba a irme... pero sabes? ahora cambie de idea

-Que?- Cuestiona mirándolo incrédula-Y por eso decidiste entrar en mi habitación, sin tocar?- agrega haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras

-No imagine que estarías a medio vestir...-responde el-

-Igual! se toca la puerta antes de entrar

-Bien bien! la próxima veré por la cerradura antes

-Uhh!! Voy a golpearte!- Anuncia poniéndose de pie molesta para luego acercarse a el de modo amenazador

-Pero... es por seguridad...-responde el dando unos pasos hacia atrás- Si voy a ser tu guardián… debo conocerte bien...

-Y eso significa espiarme mientras me visto!?- Exclama molesta mientras continuaba acercándose

-Pueden intentar matarte mientras te vestís-responde simulando seriedad. La ojiverde lo pisa para luego tirarle del cabello

-Auchh! No hagas eso!

-Sos un pervertido!!

-Lo decís como si fuera algo malo!

-Lo es!!- Exclama molesta

-Ah si??

-Si...- Responde soltándolo bruscamente

-Bueno, no te enfades

-Sos un pervertido!- Se queja molesta

-Jaja no te quejes, yo te salve

-Eso no te saca lo pervertido

-No lo soy-asegura él- Estaba bromeando

Sakura lo pisa y luego se agacha para recoger el cepillo y luego sentarse en su cama... El le quita el cepillo y se sienta detrás de ella cepillándole el pelo

-Que haces?- Cuestiona

-No ibas a hacer esto?

-Si...- Asiente-Por que lo haces vos?-

-Para disculparme

-Te da miedo que te maten por esto?- Cuestiona divertida mientras miraba al frente

-Jaja no le tengo miedo a la muerte

-Oh sos temerario...- Responde.

-No te burles

-No me burlo

-Lo decía muy enserio

-No me burlo... queres que me burle?

-Siempre sos así??

-Así como?- Cuestiona

-Así de histérica

-Gracias...- Responde tomando el cepillo para luego hacerse una trenza.

El se ríe y luego se acuesta en la cama

-Ehmmm estas acostado en mi cama...

-Si, es muy cómoda

-Si, pero tenes que irte... es MI cama como te dije...

-Entramos bien los dos

Sakura lo empuja de la cama

-Hey!-se queja el poniéndose de pie

-Lo siento... te resbalaste?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-No seas así! dejame un lugar!

-Estas loco!?

-Mhhp... bueno bueno, voy a ducharme antes-resuelve caminando hacia el baño

-Holaaa? es mi habitación!!- Lo sigue

-Ahora vos vas a espiarme?-cuestiona mientras se quitaba la remera dentro del baño

-Es mi habitación! en teoría estas violando mi espacio personal!

-Shhh no grites mas-responde dejando su remera tirada en un ricos para luego sacarse los zapatos y abrir la ducha

-No estoy gritando... andate de mi cuarto...- Musita molesta

-Puedo ducharme?-la mira

Sakura suspira y luego sale del baño para después sentarse en su cama. Rato después el castaño sale usando una de las batas, por lo que la ojiverde desvía la mirada intimidada

-Donde voy a dormir?-cuestiona el

-Podrías vestirte?

-Te molesta?-cuestiona divertido

-Si... me molesta

-Necesito ropa limpia

-No tengo, lastima...- Se encoge de hombros-A menos que quieras usar vestido-

-Pero acabo de bañarme y si me pongo esa ropa volvería a ensuciarme

-Queres que haga magia?- Lo mira para luego volver a desviar la mirada rápidamente

-Mhh...Tenemos que pensar en algo-agrega sentándose en la cama

-Pervertido...- Bufa molesta

-Deja de quejarte

-Si no fuera por mi estarías muerto... tene mas consideración

-No estoy haciendo nada!-se queja

-Tratame mejor!- Lo mira molesta para luego volver a voltear -Y vestite

-Ya te dije que no tengo con que vestirme!

-Ponete tu ropa de nuevo!

-No quiero!

-Que te la pongas!!

-Jaja vas a obligarme?

-Si! si no te vestís te visto yo!!

-Jaja bien-sonríe

Sakura se pone de pie mirándolo molesta y decidida

-Estoy esperando-responde el

-Bien!!- Asiente para luego buscar la ropa del ambarino y luego acercarse a el. El la mira en silencio

-Bien!... voy a hacerlo!-musita algo nerviosa.

-Jaja bien-sonríe

La ojiverde asiente y luego se acerca a el nerviosa

-Estar tardándote mucho

-Estoy meditando!- Se queja molesta

-Pero hacelo bien-se queja el

-Pervertido!- Exclama para luego golpearlo en la cabeza

-Auch! y ahora porque me pegas?

-Que te vistas te dije!!

-No dijiste que vos ibas a hacerlo?

-Pe...pero... no puedo...- Se queja molesta

-Porque no?-la mira divertido

-Po...porque...- Baja la mirada avergonzada para luego suspirar y dar un paso hacia atrás pisándose la ropa, pero para no caer sujeta al ambarino de la bata por lo que esta se abre saliéndosele un poco dejando ver que llevaba puesta solo su ropa interior. La ojiverde cae sentada al suelo. Suspira y se frota la cadera para luego mirarlo...

-Me mentiste!! creí que estabas desnudo!!

-Jaja tonta-sonríe divertido acomodando su bata

-No lo soy!!- Responde molesta tirándolo al suelo.

-Jaja vas a vestirme o no?

-Sos un pervertido!- Suspira y se pone de pie para luego acostarse en su cama-Me voy a dormir...- Culmina para luego apagar las luces.

-Me parece buena idea-responde el poniéndose de pie para luego acostarse a su lado

-Que crees que haces!?- Lo mira molesta -Salí!!

-Shh tengo sueño

-Dormí en el piso!! no conmigo!!- Musita molesta empujándolo

-Hey! no seas así!!-se queja el esforzándose por no caerse

-No podes dormir conmigo!

-Porque no?

-Por que soy la sacerdotisa! te colgarían por esto

-No tienen que enterarse

La ojiverde se aleja de el y le da la espalda-Mas vale que no ronques-

-Jaja claro que no-se encoge en su sitio

-Bien... porque voy a golpearte si lo haces...

-Jaja hace frío...-musita el

-Si...- Responde encogiéndose en su sitio

-Puedo abrazarte?

-Lo dudo...- Responde en un susurro avergonzada.

-Si o no?

-Mmh... Hace lo que quieras...- Suspira

El sonríe levemente y se acerca un poco abrazándola suavemente por la espalda

Sakura lo mira por sobre el hombro-Se supone que te van a pagar por cuidarme...

-No estoy cuidándote? te protejo del frío

-Pero... de esto no... Me refiero a mis posibles agresores...- Explica

-Tengo que cuidarte de todo lo que pueda lastimarte...-susurra

-Ah... eh... mejor voy a dormir...- Susurra comenzando a sentirse incomoda

-Me parece bien...-responde el, iba a decir algo mas pero se interrumpe y cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir un dolor quemante en su espalda. Sakura suspira y se sienta mirándolo.

-Te sentís mal?-

-Mhp... Es como si quemara...-musita el sintiendo el dolor en la espalda

-Dejame ver...- Pide pasando por sobre el ambarino para volver a encender la luz. El tenía los ojos cerrados apretando los parpados con fuerza, era como si algo caliente lo hubiera quemado

-Tranquilo...- Susurra la ojiverde volteándolo para verle la espalda.

Allí descubre que tenía una marca a un lado de la espalda, cerca del hombro, que estaba totalmente roja cubierta por una fina capa de sangre, como si la herida acabara de formarse

-Que te paso acá?- Cuestiona mirando la herida para luego levantarse y buscar algo con que vendarla.

-Donde? esta tarde no tenia nada...-responde el

-No tenias nada...- Repite la ojiverde para luego hacerlo sentarse y mirar la herida para luego fijarse si pudo haberse lastimado allí-Que raro...- Comenta mientras se sentaba detrás del ambarino para limpiar y desinfectar la herida para luego vendarla con cuidado. Lo mas raro era la forma de esta, como si se tratara de un símbolo.


End file.
